narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Swaying
, performed by Hearts Grow, is the ninth and final opening for Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episode 203 to 220. Lyrics Rōmaji Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no motto e tonde yuke Zutto soba ni itta kara Aita sukima ooki sugite Namaiki na kimi no suna o na henji Matte dare ga sabishii Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Rōmaji (Full Version) Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Zutto soba ni ita kara Aita suki ma ookisugite Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji "Mata ne..." ga sabishii Minarenai machi de naiteru nara Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Hitorikake no sofaa Mannaka wo toriatta ne Itsumademo mukiatte iru tame ni Futari wa ganbareru Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita Hitotsu no chikai Hanasu toki ni kami wo sawaru kuse ga utsutte iru Hitorikiri de nemuru Mune no itami sae kitto kizuna Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa Itsumo futari utsushiteru Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita Hitotsu no chikai Kanji (Full Version) ユラユラと歪んだ空へ 君の元へ飛んでゆけ こんなにも近くに感じてる ふたつの想い ずっと側にいたから 空いた隙間大きすぎて 生意気な君の素直な返事「またね...」が淋しい 見慣れない街で泣いてるなら 側にいなくても笑顔は届けたい ユラユラと歪んだ空へ 君の元へ飛んでゆけ こんなにも近くに感じてる ふたつの想い ひとり掛けのソファー 真ん中を取りあったね いつまでも向き合っているために ふたりは頑張れる 見上げた夜空は 雲が晴れて 夢に向かってる 瞳は変わらない キラキラと輝く星は 今も君を照らしてる 出会った日と変わらぬ空の下 ひとつの誓い 話すときに髪を触るくせがうつっている ひとりきりで眠る 胸の痛みさえ きっと絆 ユラユラと歪んだ空へ 君の元へ飛んでゆけ こんなにも近くに感じてる ふたつの想い キラキラと輝く星が いつもふたり映してる 出会った日と変わらぬ空の下 ひとつの誓い English (Full Version) Let them fly to you Through the wavering, distorted sky These two loves That feel so close together You were always by my side So the gap you made is so huge Your cheeky response, "See ya…" Makes me sad If you're crying in an unfamiliar town Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile Let them fly to you Through the wavering, distorted sky These two loves That feel so close together We each sat in the middle Of one sofa We can keep trying To keep looking at each other forever When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear My eyes will keep looking towards my dream Even now, the shining, sparkling stars Are shining on you Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met We made a single vow I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk As I sleep alone Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond Let them fly to you Through the wavering, distorted sky These two loves That feel so close together The shining, sparkling stars Always reflect the two of us Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met We made a single vow Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Shikamaru Nara * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Kankurō * Gaara * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Temari * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings id:Yura Yura